


Obras son amores y no buenas razones

by Altebar



Series: No cabalgarás solo [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reaper gets better, Romantic Fluff, Short, Sugar Daddy Hanzo Shimada but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Toda relación encuentra pequeños escollos en el camino, asperezas a limar, Hanzo necesita arreglar un poco su visión de lo que es una relación, con la inestimable ayuda de Genji. Jesse intenta ser optimista con respecto a Reaper, esperando que en algún lugar del monstruo quede algo de Gabriel Reyes.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: No cabalgarás solo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704070
Kudos: 6





	Obras son amores y no buenas razones

**Obras son amores y no buenas razones**

Jesse era fumador, se había impuesto ciertos límites al vicio, pero nunca había podido renunciar a él, procuraba controlar el número de cigarros al día y nada más. Ese control se había ido por el desagüe aquellos últimos días.

Reaper. Habían conseguido emboscar una misión de Talon, todo había sido un caos, les había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, Morrison estaba en la enfermería, inconsciente, con una conmoción cerebral, Genji tendría que esperar a que le arreglaran el brazo robótico… el propio Jesse tenía cicatrices, aún frescas después del uso de bióticos, y si Ángela no hubiese estado tan ocupada le habría echado una bronca monumental por no estar en reposo.

Pero estaba ocupada así que nadie podía venir a decirle…

\- ¿Qué tal el brazo?

Hanzo. Jesse movió el hombro en que Reaper le había metido una bala, tenía la movilidad limitada aún, pero se recuperaría, Angela era una artista. Dio otra calada al cigarro, no era capaz de estarse quieto, estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir, no quería quitarle la vista de encima.

Al otro lado del cristal blindado estaba Reaper. Terrorista. Asesino. Agente de Talon. Gabriel Reyes.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Huckelberry”

Pensaba que lo tenía controlado. Que nada podía destrozarle más que el día que se había reencontrado con su antiguo mentor, cuando había recibido el golpe de descubrir cuan profunda era la traición, cuan trastornado había quedado Reyes.

“No puedo dejar que te cojan, Jessie, no sabes lo que hace esta gente, lo que le hicieron a Amelie te lo harán a ti, y te usarán contra mí.”

Matar a alguien por su bien. Eso había intentado hacer aquella cosa que había sido Reyes. El recuerdo de aquel horrible día, de aquella iglesia, aún le provocaba nauseas. Y volver a verle en la misión de rescate, enfrentarse activamente a él… había sido horrible.

Cara a cara en campo de batalla, Jesse alzando el revolver sabiendo que tras la máscara estaba Reyes, llamando a su lado a Deadeye, sintiendo el silbido del viento mientras su antiguo mentor le encañonaba.

“Siempre supe que llegaría este día, sabía que volverías esa **cosa** contra mí, debí matarte en aquella sala de interrogatorios.”

Y Jesse había disparado una única bala diseñada específicamente para una persona, pero Deadeye había respondido con diligencia, no queremos matar, no queremos sangre, no la de él. Y Reaper había caído… respirando.

Ángela y Winston aseguraban que la información obtenida, mas bien robada, a Moira, les había dado toda la información que necesitaban para ayudar a Reaper… para recuperar a Reyes, estabilizarlo. Pero no podían saber qué quedaría del hombre que había sido una vez. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, descubrir que no había una cura mágica para una mente destruida por los tejemanejes de Talon.

Hanzo se situó a su lado y Jesse se apoyó en él con un suspiro, el arquero había estado en la retaguardia y había tenido que lidiar con Widowmaker junto a Tracer. Había sido la mejor elección táctica, Jesse había sido el cebo para atraer a Reaper a la trampa y no podían permitirse terceras fuerzas interviniendo en algo tan delicado. Había funcionado, Reyes había salido a la luz en cuando Jesse había empezado a dar cera a los soldados de Talon.

Ahora Reaper estaba inmovilizado en una camilla, bajo vigilancia en una habitación herméticamente sellada. No debía escapar, no debía poder tener resquicio alguno por el que colarse en aquella forma de niebla negra.

\- Le han dejado la máscara puesta. - Comentó Hanzo.

\- Al parecer retirarla mientras está inconsciente solo provocaría desconfianza y hostilidad.

\- ¿Más aun?

Jesse sonrió y suspiró de nuevo, Hanzo le pasó una mano por la cintura y le apretó contra él, haciéndole notar su apoyo, tanto físico como emocional. No podía decirle que todo iría bien, no lo sabía, y no eran hombres de mentiras piadosas.

* * *

Pasaron semanas, cada día era una prueba de resiliencia. Los cerebritos de la nueva Overwatch trabajaban sin descanso, aplicaban tratamientos sobre Reaper, ajustando niveles, tratando la biótica acelerada de su cuerpo, y los efectos de esta sobre el sistema nervioso.

Amari había conseguido hablar con él, intentando discernir cuan profundo era el daño psicológico y si este mejoraba con las manipulaciones médicas.

Jack y Jesse apenas tenían permiso para verlo. Era demasiado peligroso, Reaper reaccionaba muy negativamente a la presencia de cualquiera de ellos, a veces era necesario para comprobar las mediciones, los efectos somatizados de la ira o el estrés, pero de forma muy esporádica.

A veces tenía que sentarse durante casi diez minutos mientras Reaper le insultaba y le decía cuanto le había decepcionado, cuan ingenuo estaba siendo y como todos le iban a traicionar. El Jesse de hacía un año se habría derrumbado.

McCree no tenía pues mas remedio que esperar, de todas formas, la captura de Reaper había revolucionado a Talon, no cabía duda de que tratarían de secuestrarlo, o rescatarlo desde su punto de vista. Eso implicaba que tenían que estar atentos, y responder con rapidez a los demás asuntos que seguían afectando al mundo y a ellos mismos.

Hanzo también le mantenía ocupado. Lo que le llevaba a otro problema.

Jesse miró la caja que tenía en las manos y suspiró. Era un regalo de Hanzo, lo cual era maravilloso, pero era OTRO regalo de Hanzo, lo que era preocupante.

Al principio el afecto del arquero le había maravillado, sentirse apoyado, cuidado, respetado… pero ahora Jesse empezaba a sentir cierta ansiedad, hasta Deadeye había vuelto a rondar con nerviosismo, sospechando y desconfiando como siempre. No era que no les gustase, era que no podían… no podían estar a su nivel.

Hanzo le llevaba a cenar, pagaba las copas, le compraba regalos porque si, porque le apetecía, y eran regalos caros. Al parecer Hanzo había conseguido acceder a las cuentas bancarias del clan Shimada hacía tiempo, y tras compensar a mucha gente dañada por sus acciones delictivas, usaba el resto para apoyar a Overwatch, lo que al parecer incluía mimar a McCree. Y Jesse empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

Empezaba a notar mucho sus diferentes orígenes económicos y sociales y se sentía… abrumado.

No sabía como decírselo sin que sonara a queja, ¿cómo podía quejarse de que le comprase cosas? No quería ser un desagradecido. Así que allí estaba, enseñando a Genji una funda de pistola que seguramente costaba más que dos años de sueldo de Overwatch en los viejos tiempos.

\- Es bonita, y la tuya quedó destrozada en la última misión.

\- Lo sé. Ha sido muy detallista por su parte.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- Es… ¿demasiado?

\- ¿Demasiado? Es un buen regalo, no es que sea un coche o algo así, una vez le regalé una moto a una chica que… oooooh, ya entiendoooo.

Genji puso aquella expresión de duendecillo maligno que el mundo entero aprendía a temer y aborrecer por igual. Jesse se preparó para lo que viniera.

\- Pobre Jesse McCree, nunca ha tenido un sugar daddy.

Disparar a Genji entre los ojos era una opción seria a esas alturas. El ninja leyó perfectamente su expresión asesina y la ignoró con una carcajada.

\- No tengo edad de ser el toyboy de nadie, Genji, y tu hermano nunca…

\- Mi hermano es un hombre cuyas relaciones se han basado en mandar al chofer a recoger a su pareja a su casa, pagar una cena de lujo y reservar un piso entero en un hotel.

Oh. Vale. Tenía sentido.

\- Pero…

\- Estas exagerando. - Genji sonrió y se acomodó poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. – En verdad, McCree, relájate, no tienes que buscarle tres pies al gato.

* * *

Llevaban horas dando vueltas y Genji estaba dispuesto a admitir su error, pedir perdón a McCree y aceptar que su hermano tenía un problema.

Si Jesse estaba algo ansioso por la actitud de Hanzo, era porque no tenía la menor idea de la verdadera situación de este. Genji suspiró teatralmente, otra vez, mientras su hermano mayor seguía comparando munición no letal para revolver.

\- Por favor, que se lo compre él.

\- No seas ridículo, puedo conseguirle munición mucho mejor, sé que le incomoda seguir matando o produciendo excesivo daño al enemigo. Le va a encantar.

\- Pero… oh dios mío, yo bromeaba, pero es totalmente cierto, estas actuando como el amante rico.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Hanzo dejó sobre la mesa el catálogo de la armería, la cuarta que visitaban ese día, tras la misión de reconocimiento.

\- Hanzo, hermano, compañero, amigo mío, estás enterrando a Jesse en atenciones.

\- Lo merece.

Hanzo parecía desafiarle a que dijese lo contrario y Genji ahogó una risilla de encanto por lo protector que era su hermano, tenía que centrarse, aquello requería una intervención.

\- Si, vale, de acuerdo, y estaría completamente a favor si no fuese porque realmente le estas enterrando, no eres su sugar daddy, no eres su benefactor, eres su novio, él es tu novio, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Y lo normal como novio es que procure cubrir sus necesidades y le haga sentir atendido.

Lo normal si seguías pensando como un mafioso retrógrado que tenía una amante veinte años mas joven, lo cual no era la situación, pero claramente Hanzo no veía la diferencia, lo cual era un desastre en ciernes.

\- Se acabó, vamos, esta noche es de familia, vino y playa.

Tres horas después los hermanos Shimada estaban no poco borrachos tirados en la arena mientras el mar les lamía los pies y sus dragones jugueteaban por el cielo estrellado a la luz de la luna.

\- Le quiero tanto.

\- Lo sé, es repugnante.

\- Cállate. Le quiero muchísimo y se merece lo mejor, es… es un buen hombre.

\- Sniff. - Genji se enjuagó las lágrimas, aquello era precioso. - Si que lo es, ¿a que sí?

Hanzo dedicó un buen rato a declamar las virtudes de Jesse McCree, algunas de las cuales Genji podía confirmar con gran entusiasmo, y otras virtudes mas íntimas que hicieron que el cíborg desease borrar su memoria, no necesitaba detalles de la vida sexual de su hermano y su mejor amigo, gracias, solo esperaba que el alcohol eliminase los detalles.

\- No hace falta que le… que le regales tantas cosas, ya sabe que le quieres.

\- ¿Y si deja que quererme?

\- ¿Qué? - Con la absoluta seguridad en si mismo que solía desplegar Hanzo aquello era completamente nuevo. - ¿Perdón?

Hanzo se sorbió la nariz antes de contestarle. Dramático.

\- Ha conseguido establecer un vínculo positivo con Deadeye, tiene el respeto y apoyo de Amari y Morrison, dentro de poco recuperará a Gabriel Reyes. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de cuan poco me necesita.

Tener a su hermano mayor sollozando por una súbita falla de autoestima y temor a ser abandonado era una experiencia nueva para la que ningún entrenamiento militar o monástico le había preparado.

\- Hanzo… Jesse no te va a dejar por eso, o sea… ¡no ha dado señal alguna!

\- ¡El era vulnerable cuando empezamos a salir! ¡Ahora me dejará! ¿Cómo va a estar conmigo? Soy un monstruo y él es un héroe.

Tarde o temprano la autoflagelación de Hanzo tenía que resurgir, era natural, Genji se incorporó, arreglaría aquello, su hermano y su mejor amigo merecían ser felices, horriblemente felices, le encantaba y nada ni nadie se interpondría en la familia feliz que tenía ahora, oh no, nadie.

\- Hermano, Jesse no está contigo por necesitarte, la sola idea es ridícula.

\- Puede que no… pero… pero…

\- Vamos, y le llevarás un regalo, ¡el mejor!

* * *

Jesse McCree abrió la puerta de su dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana con el corazón desbocado, temiendo malas noticias, quizá Reyes había reaccionado mal al tratamiento, o la misión de Hanzo y Genji, aparentemente rutinaria, había acabado mal… podían pasar mil cosas a esas horas fatídicas.

Pero al abrir la puerta encontró a Hanzo Shimada envuelto en un horriblemente mal puesto papel de regalo navideño lleno de lazos. El propio Hanzo estaba ruborizado, olía a vino y tenía el pelo suelto y desarreglado, e incluso arena. Genji estaba a su lado, con un aspecto apenas presentable, soltó una risilla y salió corriendo.

\- Uh… ¿Hanzo?

\- Jesse McCree, de todos los regalos… espera, lo había preparado…- Hanzo cerró los ojos, se concentró y continuó. - De todos los regalos que puedo hacerte ninguno… ninguno… ¿cómo era? Da igual, ¿aceptas mi regalo? O sea, el regalo… o sea… yo…

Jesse sonrió indulgente, metió a Hanzo en su habitación antes de que alguien más viese al pobre hombre y le ayudó a quitarse aquel desastre de intento de envolver a un adulto en celofán y lazos, antes de meterlo a la ducha y ayudarlo a quitarse el salitre y la arena. Hanzo se dejó hacer mansamente.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron ambos en la cama, Jesse apartó los mechones de pelo de la cara de su amado con cariño.

\- Es un buen regalo, creo que me lo voy a quedar.

Hanzo asintió vigorosamente.

\- Por supuesto, no lo dudaba. - Hanzo lo afirmó con cómica dignidad.

\- Es mas que suficiente para mí.

En respuesta Hanzo le abrazó bajo las mantas y se quedó profundamente dormido, aferrado como un koala. Jesse sonrió y exhaló con alivio. A los pies de la cama aparecieron los dos dragones chasqueando la lengua y dando vueltas sobre las sábanas para enroscarse y dormir a sus pies, Deadeye asomó su cabeza despellejada por el colchón y desapareció con un bufido, aliviado por el fin de la ansiedad.

Por la mañana Hanzo estaba profundamente avergonzado por aparecer en su puerta borracho, Jesse no podía parar de reír.

* * *

Reaper parecía menos Reaper y más Gabriel, para empezar, se quitaba la máscara, su cara resultaba extraña, más cicatrices, pero parecían cambiar de sitio, heridas que se abrían y cerraban… pero era Reyes, poco a poco… día tras día, semana a semana.

\- Tienes buen aspecto, para ser un viejo.

\- Cuando llegues a mi edad no serás ni la mitad de guapo que yo, mocoso.

\- Wow, eso duele, jefe.

Reyes gruñó algo y se retorció, haciendo crujir su espalda con desagrado. Jesse esperó, la paciencia era lo que más necesitaba, todavía tenían que hablar con un cristal blindado entre ellos, cosa que odiaba.

\- Angela ha vuelto a tocar lo que no debía y es como tener hormigas en la columna.

\- No vale gruñir, Genji vendrá a defender el honor de la doctora si te atreves a quejarte.

\- Genji no tiene cojones ni de asomarse por aquí.

\- Naaah, te adora, es que es japonés y son así.

\- Es su excusa para todo, la mitad de las veces es mentira, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Era como volver a los viejos tiempos, antes que fueran malos, aquel breve tiempo en que todo había ido bien, incluso cuando realmente había tanto que había estado mal. Sonrió aliviado, no sabía cuanto duraría el buen humor de Reyes, cuanto tardaría en ser consumido por Reaper, devorado por el dolor, la ira, la desconfianza, la locura…

\- Lo siento mucho, chico.

\- Nah, no…

\- No me excuses. – El otro le miró, más viejo, más cansado, pero Reyes. - Lo siento, todo, no solo lo que… lo que te intenté hacer, cuando intenté matarte… siento todo lo anterior, todo lo que hice mal.

Jesse puso la mano en el cristal, ¿Qué iba a decir? No lo había hecho todo mal, no todo, pero tampoco lo había hecho bien. Ninguno lo había hecho. Reyes le respondió con su propia mano. Ninguno sabía cuanto tardaría la química de su cerebro a desestabilizarse, cuanto tardaría en atacar a cualquiera que se pusiera a tiro.

Pero estaban mejorando.

\- Jack dice que la nueva generación le está volviendo loco.

\- Oh, totalmente, es maravilloso, el otro día D.Va le llamó PAPÁ.

Reyes se echó a reír tan fuerte que las máquinas pitaron alertando de un pico de actividad.

Cuando sonó el pitido que marcaba el final de la visita, Jesse se levantó con el corazón en calma, Reyes le sonrió.

\- Hasta pronto, hijo.

Jesse sonrió aún más ampliamente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Teóricamente había terminado el fanfic, pero me sentía blandita y ñoña esta semana y quería un capítulo final realmente de final feliz, con amor y todo bien y bonito porque soy así.


End file.
